


What Are Friends For?

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Felix, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Felix realizes some things in a very inopportune situation.





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 19: Double Penetration)
> 
> i was listening to panini while i wrote this i dont feel like posting the link

It was all Ingrid’s idea, so Felix couldn’t bring himself to feel too bad about it. She had suggested it, nearly begged him for it, saying that it had always been a fantasy of hers. She wanted him to ask Dimitri, but Felix refused. 

When she asked if Sylvain was a more acceptable option, Felix didn’t say no.

And, of course, Sylvain didn’t say no either. He joked about it for a while, right up until the night that they did it. Felix didn’t know how Sylvain felt about being so close to another man. Sylvain took Ingrid from behind—something that not even Felix had done—and held her hips, moaning like an angel as he fucked her. If he had any thoughts or feelings about Felix being right there, panting and thrusting just like he was, he didn’t voice them. 

He was only talking to Ingrid. Her back was to his chest, and Felix could see her mouth opening wider with silent moans when Sylvain whispered into her ear. Felix only heard bits and pieces of his voice, but there was a low purr to his voice, so similar to how he talked to any girl off of the street. Ingrid was eating it up, and if he was being honest, Felix was eating it up too. Sylvain was whispering all kinds of praises to Ingrid, telling her how tight she was and how hot she sounded.

In any other context, the sound would have made Felix sick. But Felix was hard, and his hips were moving on their own, inside of—Ingrid. Right. He was doing it for Ingrid.

But what would it have been like, if Sylvain was in him instead? Or the other way around? He liked to think that they’d switch, that some nights he’d be fucking Sylvain just like he was fucking Ingrid, but then some nights he’d be hearing Sylvain saying sweet nothings into his ear like he was saying to Ingrid.  _ Fuck, Felix, you’re so tight, babe. _

Ingrid’s moans always turned Felix on, but right then, when Sylvain was sounding so lovely, she sounded like nothing but background noise. He loved her, but his eyes were on Sylvain. His whole body was trained on Sylvain. Ingrid, for the moment, was little more than something that connected him, something that allowed him to look at (and, just a little bit, to feel) Sylvain without confronting how he might have really felt. 

When Ingrid came between them, she cried out Felix’s name. She tightened around the both of them, and Felix felt Sylvain against him, felt the heat of Sylvain’s cock through Ingrid. Sylvain came after her, petting her hair, and Goddess, Felix wanted to feel Sylvain’s hand on his scalp, around his dick. He wanted to feel Sylvain’s mouth, those pretty lips that his groans slipped through. Felix went faster inside of Ingrid, wondering what it would feel like if he was fucking Sylvain’s mouth. It’d be wetter, hotter; maybe Sylvain would gag. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he did like men like Felix did, maybe he could take it with ease because he’d done it before.

Felix was glad that he came silently, because if he’d said a word, it might have been Sylvain’s name. And, gods, how embarrassing that would have been, after all the fuss he’d put up about it. He finished thinking of Sylvain, thinking of how good it felt to have Sylvain’s cock sliding against his, even with Ingrid in between them. And for nights after that, he thought of Sylvain. He thought of how cocky and sexy Sylvain looked, when in reality, he was thinking of Ingrid, the person who  _ Felix _ should have been thinking about.

But it was all Ingrid’s idea, so Felix couldn’t bring himself to feel too bad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> "versatile! versatile! bisexual, versatile!" -some girl on youtube, and also felix


End file.
